fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Hills
Fairy Hills is the Fairy Tail Girl's Dormitory where most of the female members of the Fairy Tail Guild live. Renting and Fees The rent is 100,000 Jewels ($1,000) a month but girls can have multiple rooms so the rent can increase from there. Discounts are not possible. Authority The current owner of Fairy Hills is Ruchio. The former guardian of Fairy Hills was Hilda, called by the girls old-lady. Unfortunately, she died six years ago so, when she was on her way back from shopping in Shirotsume Town. Duties of the matron have fallen on Erza Scarlet for the time being. Occupants *Hilda (Matron/Former Owner, Deceased) *Ruchio (Current Owner) *Erza Scarlet (Head Girl) *Juvia Lockser *Levy McGarden *Bisca Mulan *Wendy Marvell *Charle *Evergreen *Laki Olietta Possible Occupants *Mirajane *Cana Alberona Localization Fairy Hills is in Magnolia Town, situated on a hill, not far from the Fairy Tail Guild. Exterior Design Interior Design Lobby_Anime.jpg|Lobby Fairy_Hills_Library.jpg|Library Bathroom_Anime.jpg|Bathroom As with any typical dormitory, it offers facilities for its tenants convenience. *'Lobby:' The lobby is mainly used as a living room, for occupants and visitors alike. It is furnished with a few seats as well as a collections of books.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake#1, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! *'Library:' The dormitory has a library that houses books that are mostly records of the missions taken by current and previous tenants. *'Open bath area:' Whilst each Fairy Hills room comes with its own private bathroom, the dormitory has an open bath area nonetheless where the girls enjoy bathing with fellow tenants. *'Swimming Pool:' Fairy Hills has its own pool, where occupants can even sometimes host parties, such as when Wendy Marvell first arrived at the dormitories. Rooms Every girl in dormitory has her own room with a private bathroom: *'Levy McGarden's room:' Levy has a large room that is cluttered from wall to wall with large, white, book shelves, each filled with books. She also has a brown desk in her room with a pink chair. *'Bisca Mulan's room:' Bisca has a large room with blue walls. There are trees and other outside plants growing in the rooms, likely to accommodate the dozens of animals that inhabit her room. Even xotic ones like elephants or camels. Because Erza has given her permission, Bisca has been allowed to keep a large number of them. *'Juvia Lockser's room:' Juvia has an average size room, and, acccording to Lucy, is the most normal room in the dormitory. It has blue walls, blue curtains, a large four post bed with white curtains, blue sashes, and blue sashes. She has a doll of Gray Fullbuster on the bed and she also has a painting of him on her wall. She has a green love seat, and a green chair in her room set across from each other. In the middle of the two, lies a small white coffee table. *'Erza Scarlet's room:' Erza has an unusually large room, which is actually five rooms connected together. Most of these rooms serve as storage for Erza's extensive collection of armors that she is unable to fit in her pocket dimension provided by her particular choice of Magic, Requip. *'Laki Olietta's room:' Laki's room is a large, dark room that has dark colored walls and is full of wooden sculptures that she has made, including a large amount of torture devices. She refers to all of them as "Art" *'Evergreen's room:' Evergreen's room is large with pink-ish colored walls and is filled with stone sculptures that she created, as well as different varieties of flowers. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Houses